motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Lad (Type 2)
'' '' Welcome back to '''the end of the world!' the fuel is even more scarce and precious than ever! Violent gangs are still fighting for it and out friend Mad Cat got himself captured by the dreaded Joeggernaut!'' Our plan is to rescue' Mad Cat'' ''and restore as much '''peace and order as we can! But is it really this simple?'' Over the Motorway First off, we need to reach the '''prison' where Mad Cat is detained! Let's roll!'' Objective: * Build and donate 3 Devorok SUV Rewards: * 2 * 4 * 5,000 Dangers of the Road It seems our '''outdated models' aren't allowed in the fortress. Perhaps we should steal one of their cars?'' Objective: * Build 3 Devorok SUV to unlock the Race * Collect 1 Car Keys to reach the next stage ! Race: Get the Keys! Vs. Angry Robbed Driver! Cars Available: * Devorok Suv (3 ) (70HP-119HP) * Devorok Full (4 ) (120HP-199HP) * Bendy Marine (5 ) (160HP-239HP) * Green Tempest (6 ) (185HP-209HP) Rewards: * 2 * 5 * 10,000 * Rats Car Highway Rats Now that we have our 'Rats Cars' we can infiltrate 'Joeggernaut's fortress''' and find Mad Cat!'' Objective: *Build and donate 2 Rats Car Rewards: * 2 * 6 * 50,000 * Burning Ranger Cat in the Bag We have 'Mad Cat' with us! Problem is, we got '''spotted' while trying to escape! Let's defeat our pursuers and roll away!'' Objective: *Build 2 Burning Ranger to unlock the Battle (5 ) * Collect 3 Tires to reach the next stage ! Possible bosses for this stage: * No Boss (10% encounter rate) * Dr Dino (40% encounter rate, 600 Stamina for boss battle) * Guitar Herald (50% encounter rate, 1,000 Stamina for boss battle) Rewards: * 8 * 10 * 50,000 * 1 Mystery Cards * Rats Cabriolet Ratting Around Mad Cat' told us about the other '''prisoners' in the fortress. It is our duty to '''go back and save them! Objective: *Build and donate 2 Rats Cabriolet Rewards: * 8 * 10 * 200,000 * Rats PickUp Part of the Gang If we want to '''stay undetected' this time, we will have to disguise ourselves using some war paint! Let's steal some from the sentries!'' Objective: * Build 3 Rats PickUp to unlock the Race * Collect 5 War Paint to reach the next stage ! Race: Get the Paint Vs. Fortress Sentry Cars Available: * Rats PickUp (8 ) (625HP-818HP) * Donut Truck (10 ) (670HP-927HP) * Legran Liberty (12 ) (740HP-957HP) * Classy Cabriolet (15 ) (830HP-1,076HP) Rewards: * 8 * 15 * 1 Mystery Cards * Zombie Truck Road Warriors Mad Cat' says he's going to '''liberate' the prisoners! We have to hold '''Joeggernaut's forces off! Objective: * Build 3 Zombie Truck to unlock the Battle (8 ) * Collect 7 Bandit Mask to reach the next stage Possible bosses for this stage: * No Boss (6% encounter rate) * ZeusDoc (14% encounter rate, 5,000 Stamina for boss battle) * Sir Bone (20% encounter rate, 6,000 Stamina for boss battle) * Swagleton King (20% encounter rate, 20,000 Stamina for boss battle) * Moaipster (40% encounter rate, 5,000 Stamina for boss battle, 2 attacks per turn) Rewards: * 12 * 30 * 2 Mystery Cards * The Intraceptor Very Bad Cat What?!! 'Mad Cat' lied to us! All he wanted was to '''usurp Joeggernaut!' Now he is the tyrant we need to escape from!'' Objective: * Build 2 The Intraceptor to unlock the Race * Collect 10 Cat Irons to reach the next stage! Race: Escape from Mad Cat! Vs. Mad Cat's Cultists Cars Available: * The Intraceptor (15 ) (1,250HP-1,992HP) * Western Express (15 ) (1,350HP-1,647HP) * Green Meteorite (20 ) (1,400HP-1,944HP) * Green Storm (20 ) (1,250HP-1,497HP) Rewards: * 12 * 30 * 2 Mystery Cards * Dust Speedster All Cats Are Grey We must put an end to '''Mad Cat's' reign of terror! If we can defeat his worshippers, the rest will surely turn around and flee!'' Objective: * Build 10 Dust Speedster to unlock the Battle (15 ) ** Changed to 3 Dust Speedster in event of December 2015 * Collect 12 Cat Motifs to reach the next stage! Possible bosses for this stage: * Dr. Vroom (10% encounter rate, 5,000 Stamina for boss battle) * Lord Colossus (10% encounter rate, 20,000 Stamina for boss battle, 5 attacks per turn) * Anubeast (20% encounter rate, 6,000 Stamina for boss battle) * E-Tron (30% encounter rate, 20,000 Stamina for boss battle, 10 attacks per turn) * Golden Pixelator (30% encounter rate, 40,000 Stamina for boss battle, 10 attacks per turn) Rewards: * 25 * 40 * 5 Mystery Cards Mega-Battle The more '''Mad Cat followers' we defeat, the more we set an example of freedom and order!'' Objective: * Build 10 Dust Speedster to unlock the Battle (15 ) ** Changed to 3 Dust Speedster in event of December 2015 * Collect more Cat Motifs to rank up! Possible bosses for this stage: * Dr. Vroom (10% encounter rate, 5,000 Stamina for boss battle) * Lord Colossus (10% encounter rate, 20,000 Stamina for boss battle, 5 attacks per turn) * Anubeast (20% encounter rate, 6,000 Stamina for boss battle) * E-Tron (30% encounter rate, 20,000 Stamina for boss battle, 10 attacks per turn) * Golden Pixelator (30% encounter rate, 40,000 Stamina for boss battle, 10 attacks per turn) Mega Rewards Special Workers *Available for purchase: **Mad Cat (69 ) **Lady Frenzy (290 ) **Joeggernaut (1,500 ) *Capturable in battle for Tires: ** Dr Dino ** Guitar Herald *Capturable in battle for Bandit Masks: ** ZeusDoc ** Sir Bone ** Swagleton King ** Moaipster *Capturable in battle for Cat Motifs: ** Dr. Vroom ** Lord Colossus ** Anubeast ** E-Tron ** Golden Pixelator Event Cars * Rats Car * Burning Ranger * Rats PickUp * Rats Cabriolet * Zombie Truck * The Intraceptor * Dust Speedster Past Events * July 29, 2015 * December 1, 2015 * April 3, 2016 * June 20, 2016 * January 20, 2017 * April 14, 2017 * June 17, 2017 Category:Special Event